Beverage containers and corresponding lids are well known. Beverage container lids are used to deter or prevent liquid from leaving the beverage container unintentionally. Sippy cup lids are widely used to train babies and toddlers to drink from beverage containers while avoiding spillage. Likewise, Sippy cup lids are widely used by the elderly and the infirm not as much for training purposes, but to allow the user, who may have difficulty using a standard beverage container, to drink unassisted while not spilling on oneself or others. Sippy cups are usually designed with a spout around which a user may place their mouth. The existence of a physical spout permits a toddler or the infirm with both a visual and tactical cue by which the user may accurately and successfully use the Sippy cup.
Wine glasses are also well known. Wine glasses typically have an upper portion comprising an egg-shaped rim and bowl, where the rim is narrower than the widest part of the bowl. The upper portion of a traditional wine glass is connected to the lower portion of the wine glass, which usually consists of a thin stem and a disk-shaped base. Wine glasses have traditionally used clear glass or crystal in conjunction with the egg shaped configuration to allow for examination of the wine's visual characteristics, as well as enhanced oxidation, and the simultaneous concentration of aromas through the narrower rim. The thin stem and disk-shaped base allow a user to grip the glass by the stem and avoid transferring body heat affecting the temperature of the wine. Stemless wine glasses, those having the traditional truncated egg-shaped upper portion but without the stem, are also known in the art.
One disadvantage of the traditional wine glass, however, is that the relatively large opening defined by the rim does not prevent spillage and is not adapted to user mobility. Another disadvantage of the traditional wine glass is that the raised stem creates a high center of gravity, and is easily toppled. The concern for spillage is significant with wine because many wines can permanently stain or discolor surfaces on which the wine is spilled. Accordingly, a need exists for a device that provides a user with the advantages of those of a traditional wine glass while preventing spillage.